Olga Kay
| birth_place = Russia | nationality = Russian | other_names = | occupation = Comedian, writer, director, performer | known_for = | module = | website = http://olgakay.com }} Olga Kay (born November 20, 1982, Russia as Olga Sergeevna Karavaeva) is a Russian internet personality, comedian, writer, director, and performer. Trained as a professional circus juggler in her youth, she later moved to acting and video creation. In 2006 she started the YouTube channel OlgaKay, creating shows such as Emo Girl and Olga Kay's Show. Adding channels on gaming and fashion, by 2013 her four combined channels had approximately a million subscribers. She has appeared in web shows such as MyMusic and The Annoying Orange, and hosted the Rogue Pictures web show Tube Top, as well as collaborating with entertainers such as Joe Nation and Shane Dawson. Early life Olga Karavaeva was born on November 20, 1982 in Russian SFSR, USSR. She performed professionally with a circus in Moscow as a teenager, before moving to the United States to work with the Ringling Brothers Circus.Hardest Working Person on YouTube Career Performing, internet channels After settling in Los Angeles, around 2004 she acted or juggled in television shows such as CSI: NY and The Benvenuti Family. She also started attending various YouTube events, co-promoting her online videos with other YouTubers such as Shay Carl, SxePhil, and CTFxC. In 2006 she started her YouTube comedy channel Olga Kay, followed in 2009 Olga Kay 2, which focuses on behind-the-scenes videos. Among her recurring shows are Olga Kay's Show and Emo Girl, where she plays a comedic emo version of herself known as Razor Blade. She later developed a third channel, Olga Kay Games, which presents video games in a comedic way. ;Mooshville Her fourth channel Mooshville if focused on fashion and beauty, with the brand name Moosh stemming from a nickname for her cat. Mooshville features What’s in my Purse?, filmed at the YouTube sound stage in Playa Vista, California, and the Pajama Party show, a makeup review show that has had guests such as Hannah Hart, Taryn Southern and Shane Dawson. Moosh is also the name of a custom brand of shoes named Mooshoos, which she created using feedback from fans. The YouTube channels have approximately 1 million subscribers combined, as of September 2013. Collaborations Kay has appeared as herself in a number of documentaries and webisodes, including the feature film Butterflies in 2009. In 2011 she had appearances in Shane Dawson TV, JoeNationTV, and The Annoying Orange, and in 2012 acted in YouTube's original channel initiative show MyMusic as a raver character. She hosted the Rogue Pictures web show Tube Top, which recognizes the top shows/videos on You Tube. She collaborated with Jack Douglass on the short comedy video "Olga Kay: How to control your dreams!" in 2011, and in 2012 Toby Turner starred in a short with Kay entitled "Olga Kay Goes Haywire." She has performed at VidCon and was interviewed in the podcast New Mediacracy. Brands she has worked with include Microsoft, Ford, Google, Relativity Media, Axe, Capcom, Nintendo, Virgin Mobile, Xbox, and others. Filmography References }} External links *MooshVille.com *OlgaKay on Flickr ;Official YouTube Channels *OlgaKay (main) *OlgaKay2 (behind-the-scenes) *OlgaKayGames (video-game review) *Mooshville (fashion, beauty) Category:American Internet celebrities Category:Video bloggers Category:1982 births Category:Living people